Jaina Prachtmeer
|Klasse = |Zugehörigkeit =Lordaeron Kirin Tor Theramore Dalaran unbekannt |Fraktion =Datei:Allianz 32.gif Allianz |Geschlecht =Weiblich |Titel =Herrscherin von Theramore |Gesinnung = |Herkunft =Kul Tiras |Zone =Dalaran |Gebiet =Kristallsangwald |Status =Lebend}} Jaina Prachtmeer ist die Tochter von Großadmiral Daelin Prachtmeer, sowie die Schwester von Derek und Tandred Prachtmeer. Jaina war eine der wichtigsten Magierinnen der Kirin Tor. Sie wurde von Antonidas in den Norden Lordaerons gesandt, um die dortigen Vorgänge zu untersuchen. In ihrer Begleitung war der junge Prinz Arthas Menethil, mit dem sie erste romantische Bande knüpfte. Gemeinsam entdeckten sie, dass die Seuche magischen Ursprungs war. Jaina erlebte den Fall von Lordaeron mit und versammelte die Überlebenden für die Flucht nach Kalimdor. Gemeinsam mit den Orcs und Nachtelfen kämpfte sie am Berg Hyjal gegen Lord Archimonde. Später gründete sie die Inselfestung Theramore und trug den Titel "Herrscherin von Theramore". Nach der Zerstörung des Stadtstaates übernahm sie den Vorsitz der Kirin Tor und herrscht in Dalaran. Sie gilt als die mächtigste Magierin auf Azeroth. Biografie Die frühen Jahre Jaina Prachtmeer wurde vor dem Ersten Krieg geboren und ist das jüngste Kind von Großadmiral Daelin Prachtmeer, Regent von Kul Tiras und langjähriger Freund und Verbündeter von Lordaeron und dem Königreich Azeroth. In jungen Jahren war Jaina völlig fasziniert von den Geschichten über die Magierin Aegwynn, der vorletzten Wächterin von Tirisfal. Nachdem man Jainas magisches Talent entdeckt hatte, schickte man sie nach Dalaran. Dort bedrängte sie Antonidas, Erzmagier und Oberhaupt der Kirin Tor, sie als Lehrling zu akzeptieren. Jaina wurde schließlich eine der wenigen weiblichen Magierinnen, die direkt in Dalaran dienten. Die Erwartungen ihres Mentors, ihr heroisches Erbe zu erfüllen und die sie ständig beobachtenden Bürger von Lordaeron setzten Jaina stark unter Druck und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf ihre Studien zu konzentrieren. Aufgrund ihres jeweiligen königlichen Erbes war es unvermeidlich, dass sich Jaina und Prinz Arthas Menethil, der Thronfolger von Lordaeron, begegnen würden. Im Laufe der Jahre entwickelte sich zwischen beiden eine enge Freundschaft und schließlich verliebten sie sich ineinander. Doch Arthas beendete abrupt die Beziehung, damit Jaina sich auf ihre magischen Studien in Dalaran konzentrieren konnte und er sich auf seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber Lordaeron. Obwohl die junge Magierin von Arthas' Verhalten sehr verletzt war, machte sie dies dem Prinzen aber nie zum Vorwurf, da sie die Gründe verstehen konnte. Später begann die Beziehung wieder aufzuleben und ihre Romanze blühte wieder auf, aber die beginnende Invasion der Geißel würde ihr Leben für immer verändern. Der Dritte Krieg Antonidas, der gerade die Hintergründe zur Seuche im Norden Lordaerons untersuchte, wurde vom Propheten Medivh aufgesucht. Dieser flehte ihn an, seine Leute zu sammeln und nach Kalimdor zu fliehen. Der Großmagier lehnte Medivhs Ansinnen ab und bezeichnete Medivh als Wahnsinnigen. Jaina, die das Gespräch belauscht hatte, spürte die immense Macht des Propheten und wollte dessen Rat befolgen. Antonidas verweigerte dies und sandte sie zu einem Treffen mit Arthas, um die Seuche in dem Ort Brill zu untersuchen. Während der Untersuchung bemerkte Jaina Ungewöhnliches: Einen Nekromanten und eine aus vielen Körperteilen zusammengesetzte Monstrosität. Jaina und Arthas wehrten mehrere Angriffe der Untoten ab und stießen schließlich auf ein Getreidesilo. Die Kisten dort waren mit verseuchtem Getreide gefüllt und trugen das Siegel von Andorhal, den Knotenpunkt der Getreidelieferungen in Lordaeron. Auf der Jagd nach dem Nekromanten in Andorhal fanden sie heraus, dass es sich um Kel'Thuzad, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Kirin Tor handelte. In der Stadt stellten sie ein Heer von Untoten und Arthas erschlug Kel'Thuzad. thumb Auf dem Rückweg machten Jaina und Arthas Rast in Herdweiler, als sie entdeckten, dass die Getreidelieferungen aus Andorhal bereits verschickt wurden. Die Bevölkerung verwandelte sich nach dem Verzehr des verseuchten Getreides in Untote. Jaina eilte los, um den Paladin Uther Lichtbringer zur Unterstützung zu holen und als sie zurückkehrte, war Herdweiler zerstört und Arthas kämpfte verzweifelt auf verlorenem Posten. Mit der Unterstützung des Paladins schlugen sie die Untoten zurück und Arthas schwor, Mal'Ganis zu stellen und zu verniochten. Jaina und Uther begleiteten Arthas nach Stratholme. Doch sie kamen zu spät, denn das Getreide war bereits verteilt. Sie wussten, dass die Stadtbewohner sich früher oder später in Untote verwandeln würden. Arthas schlug vor, die gesamte Bevölkerung zu erlösen, doch Uther war strikt dagegen, Unschuldige zu töten, deren einziges Verbrechen es war sich infiziert zu haben. Arthas löste daraufhin den Orden der Silbernen Hand auf und entließ Uther aus seinen Diensten. Gemeinsam mit Jaina verschwand Uther. Als Jaina und Uther zurückkehrten, war Stratholme vernichtet. Beide waren von den Geschehnissen angewidert, als der Prophet Medivh unerwartet auftauchte. Medivh hatte zwischenzeitlich erfolglos versucht, König Terenas zur Flucht zu überreden. Jaina aber befolgte den Rat des Propheten und floh rechtzeitig nach Kalimdor, kurz bevor die Invasion Lordaerons durch die Brennende Legion begann und rettete damit tausenden Menschen das Leben. Die Ankunft auf Kalimdor Kurz nach der Ankunft auf Kalimdor entdeckte Jaina, dass die Orcs bereits da waren. Im Glauben, dass die Horde sie von Lordaeron aus verfolgt hatte bekämpfte Jaina sie und Grom Höllschrei. Nach einer verheerenden Niederlage versuchte die Magierin einen Ort zu finden der sicher war. Im Steinkrallengebirge fand sie dies und schickte eine Expedition. Dabei stießen sie auf Thrall und Cairne Bluthuf und das Orakel - bei dem es sich um den Propheten Medivh handelte. Er warnte sie, dass sie nur als Verbündete gegen die Brennende Legion bestehen könnten - widerstrebend willigte Jaina ein und half Thrall, Grom Höllschrei von seiner dämonischen Besessenheit zu befreien. Die Allianz bestand weiterhin, war jedoch angesichts ständiger Angriffe durch Untote und Nachtelfen sehr brüchig. Thrall hatte eine Vision und traf gemeinsam mit Jaina auf die Anführer der Nachtelfen: Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Wisperwind sowie den Propheten Medivh. Dieser erklärte, dass nur eine Allianz aller Völker gegen die Dämonen bestehen könnte - alle waren einverstanden, die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal auszufechten. Die Gründung von Theramore Nach dem Sieg über die Brennende Legion brachte Jaina die Flüchtenden auf einen Außenposten an der Ostküste Kalimdors: Theramore. Während der Gründung von Durotar half sie Rexxar bei seinen Nachforschungen über einen Angriff der Naga und stellte sich letztendlich gegen ihren Vater, der einen Angriff auf die Horde plante. Daelin Prachtmeer wurde von Rexxar getötet. Jaina begegnete drei Jahre später einer alten Frau, bei der es sich um die ehemalige Wächterin und Mutter Medivhs, Aegwynn, handelte. Gemeinsam deckten sie die Machenschaften des Dämonen Zmoldor auf. World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King Nach dem Tod von Lord Bolvar Fordragon bei der Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns bereitete König Varian Wrynn einen großangelegten Angriff auf die Horde vor. In einem verzweifelten Versuch einen erneuten Krieg zu vermeiden, teleportierte Jaina sich nach Orgrimmar und erfuhr, dass Sylvanas Windläufer mit einem Aufstand in den eigenen Reihen zu kämpfen hatte: Varimathras hatte die Kontrolle über Unterstadt übernommen. Die beiden Armeen der Horde und der Allianz kämpften um Unterstadt und stießen schließlich aufeinander - Jaina verhinderte einen offenen Krieg, indem sie die Truppen der Allianz überraschend nach Sturmwind teleportierte. ;Die Eiskronenzitadelle thumb|250px|(C) battle.net (US) Jaina führte eine kleine Gruppe Helden durch die Zitadelle bis in die Privatgemächer des Lichkönigs. Dort fanden sie Frostgram und der Magierin gelang es, mit den darin gefangenen Seelen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Zu Ihrer Überraschung erschien Uther Lichtbringer, der erklärte, dass von dem früheren Prinzen Arthas nichts verblieben ist und selbst nach dessen Tod ein neuer Lichkönig geschaffen werden müsste. Die Gruppe wurde von Arthas unterbrochen und konnte im letzten Moment fliehen. Nach dem Tod des Lichkönigs entdecken die Helden bei dem Leichnam von Arthas eine Halskette, die Jaina ihm vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte. Jaina beschließt, seine gute, menschliche Seite zu betrauern und dem jungen Paladin der Silbernen Hand, den sie einst geliebt hatte, zu gedenken. Cataclysm Jaina erfuhr schnell, dass Garrosh Höllschrei ganz Kalimdor erobern wollte. Sie ließ eine Art "Schnellweg" erbauen, um schnell Truppen und Ressourcen nach Theramore transportieren zu können. Mists of Pandaria Am Ende des Kataklysmus war Jaina noch immer besorgt über die Spannungen zwischen Horde und Allianz. Sie bat Thrall um Hilfe, der jedoch ablehnte: Er müsse die Schäden beseitigen und sei auch kein Kriegshäuptling, sondern ein Schamane des Irdenen Ringes. Auf dem Rückweg nach Theramore begegnete sie Kalecgos und half ihm. Beide wurden sehr gute und enge Freunde. Da sich die Zeichen auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff auf Theramore verdichteten, bat Jaina ihre Alliierten um Hilfe. Sowohl die Nachtelfen, als auch die Kirin Tor unter Rhonin sagten Hilfe zu. Der erste Angriff wurde abgewehrt, aber Garrosh setzte eine Manabombe ein um die versammelten Kräfte der Allianz zu vernichten. Rhonin gelang es, Jaina vor der Auslöschung zu bewahren, doch er und zahlreiche Anführer starben. Als Jaina wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war Theramore nur noch ein glühender Krater und sie selbst berstend vor magischer Energie. Sie ging nach Sturmwind und verlangte, dass Orgrimmar vernichtet werden müsste. König Wrynn lehnte dies ab und die Magierin machte sich allein auf dem Weg. Kurz bevor sie die Hauptstadt der Orcs vernichten konnte, gelang es Kalecgos, Jaina zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie ging nach Dalaran und ihr Rachedurst legte sich. Als Jaina feststellte, dass die Blutelfen in den Reihen der Kirin Tor der Horde trotz der Neutralität des Ordens halfen, verbannte sie diese und alle Mitglieder der Horde aus Dalaran. Ihre Haltung der Horde gegenüber ist nach dem mehrmaligen Verrat deutlich schärfer und aggressiver geworden. Warlords of Draenor Jaina erreicht Khadgar, nachdem dieser von Garona angegriffen wurde. Nach einem Disput darüber, ob Mitglieder der Horde auch Mitglieder des Rates werden können stellt Jaina klar, dass dies nicht (mehr) möglich ist. Legion Jaina übergibt die Führung der Kirin Tor an Khadgar - die Zusammenarbeit mit der Horde ist für sie untragbar, insbesondere nach dem Tod Varian Wrynns, für den sie einen Verrat von Sylvanas Windläufer verantwortlich macht. Nachdem der Horde der Zutritt nach Dalaran wieder erlaubt wird, teleportiert sie sich aus der Stadt. Ihr gegenwärtiger Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt. Battle for Azeroth In Battle for Azeroth ist Jaina mit einem aktualisierten Modell einer der Hauptcharaktere. Jaina kehrt, begleitet von Abenteurern der Allianz, in ihre Heimat Kul Tiras zurück und will die Kultiraner erneut als Verbündete für die Allianz gewinnen. Die Flotte von Kul Tiras ist die mächtigste Kriegsflotte auf Azeroth und wäre für die Allianz eine große Verstärkung. Doch statt ihrem Bruder Tandred sitzt ihre Mutter Katherine auf dem Thron des Königreiches. In Warcraft 3 hatte sich Jaina gegen ihren Vater Daelin Prachtmeer gestellt, was letztlich zu dessen Tod führte. Katherine hat Jaina ihren Verrat nie verziehen und verbannt ihre "missratene Tochter" aus Kul Tiras. Die Abenteurer werden ins Gefängnis von Tol Dagor geworfen. Um das verlorenes Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen, muss sich die Allianz erst um die Gefahren kümmern, von denen die Kultiraner bedroht werden. Nachdem die Allianz die Gefahren nach und nach eindämmen konnte, schafft es die Allianz, das Vertrauen der Kultiraner zu gewinnen und sie als Verbündete zu rekrutieren. Katherine vergibt ihrer Tochter und ernennt sie schlussendlich zur rechtmäßigen Lordadmiralin von Kul Tiras. Beziehungen von Jaina Prachtmeer Kael'Thas Sonnenwanderer Der Blutelf Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer hatte Interesse an Jaina, als sie noch unter Antonidas als Studentin in Dalaran war. Aufgrund der Altersdifferenz verfolgte er dies nicht weiter. Varian Wrynn Mit Varian Wrynn verbindet Jaina eine starke Loyalität und die Erfahrung als Kriegsveteranen. Arthas Menethil Jaina hatte mit Arthas eine Beziehung, die jedoch von seiner Seite beendet wurde. Es bestehen offenbar noch Gefühle von Jainas Seiten, selbst als Arthas als Lichkönig getötet wurde."Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs" Thrall Mit Thrall verbindet Jaina eine tiefe Vertrautheit aufgrund der Erfahrungen. Diese wird jedoch oft auf die Probe gestellt, wenn Horde und Allianz in Konflikte geraten. Die Grüchte, dass es zwischen Thrall und Jaina eine romantische Beziehung gegeben hätte wurden offiziell von Chris Metzen verneint. Romane Angriff des Traumlords (Sturmgrimm Novelle) thumb|left|202pxDer Smaragdgrüne Alptraum drang in Form eines magischen Nebel in die Eiwohner Azeroth ein und hielt diese in ihren Albträumen fest. Jaina war eines seiner Opfer. In Jainas Alptraum, unterstützt sie Arthas beim Massaker von Stratholm und folgte ihrem Geliebten Arthas und Muradin nach Nordend, um gegen Mal'Ganis kämpfen. Sie griffen den Schreckenslord und seine untote Armee an, aber in der Schlacht rutschte Muradin aus und fiel in eine Grube. Als sie Mal'Ganis besiegt haben, fanden sie die Höhle mit Frostgram. Jaina liest die Warnung über den Fluch der Klinge. Als Arthas im Begriff war die Klinge zu berühren, griff ihn Mal'Ganis an. Jaina hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich der Klinge zu bemächtigen und tötet den Schreckenslord. Sie rettet Arthas,fällt aber dem Fluch der Klinge zum Opfer. Sie wird zur Lichkönigin. Weltenbeben: Die Vorgeschichte zu Cataclysm Jaina nimmt an der Trauerfeier teil, die den 50.000 Toten im Krieg gegen den Lichkönig gedenkt. Berichte von brutalen Angriffen von Orcs auf Nachtelfen im Eschental erreichen gleichzeitig Sturmwind. König Varian Wrynn erwägt daher militärische Aktionen gegen die Horde, denn seiner Meinung nach droht der unausweichliche Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz. Jaina kann Varian jedoch davon überzeugen, erst einmal den diplomatischen Weg zu versuchen. Sie argumentiert, dass man nicht jeden Orc für die Taten Einzelner verantwortlich machen kann, als Beispiel nennt sie die Defias bei den Menschen. Varian erinnert sie aber daran, dass Jaina den Hang hat den falschen Leuten zu vertrauen, zum Beispiel Arthas Menethil (Jaina scheint zu den wenigen zu gehören die die Wahrheit über Bolvar Fordragons Schicksal kennt). Danach geht Jaina zu Anduin. Da es zwischen Vater und Sohn momentan etwas kriselt, erlaubt Varian ihr Aduin einen Ruhestein zu geben, der an Theramore gebunden ist. Kriegsverbrechen Jaina besucht die Verhandlung gegen Garrosh als Anführerin der Kirin Tor mit Kalegos zusammen. Zu Beginn der Verhandlung wünscht sie sich noch, dass Garrosh für seine Taten so sehr leiden soll wie alle seine Opfer zusammen. Im Zeugenstand wird sie an die Zerstörung Theramores, ihren darauffolgenden Angriff auf Orgimmar, und dass sie nie so sein will wie Garrosh. Daraufhin gibt sie ihre Verbitterung langsam auf und sieht ein, dass ein gerechtes Urteil durchaus milder ausfallen kann. Gegen Ende der Verhandlung erklärt sie Dalaran erneut zu einer neutralen Stadt und die Unabhängigkeit der Kirin Tor von allen Fraktionen. Trivia *Wie bei vielen weiblichen Charakteren in ist auch Jaina Prachtmeer das Thema von unzähligen Fan-Arts und Cosplays. Im Gegensatz zu einer sonst typischerweise übersexualisierten Darstellung "Sexualisierte, muskulöse Körper" von Tobias Neuhold, abgerufen 20. Juli 2016 wird hier jedoch auch auf die innere Zerissenheit abgestellt: Der Konflikt durch die tragische Geschichte Arthas' und dem Verlust von Theramore und Rhonin. Medien Bilder ;Fan-Art jaina___the_shattered_soul_by_tamplierpainter-d96fhpa.jpg|© DeviantArt, tamplierpainter jaina_proudmoore___heroes_of_the_storm_by_hiluvia-d999zr4.jpg|© DeviantArt, hiluvia jaina_proudmoore_by_cocoasweety.jpg|© DeviantArt, cocoasweety jaina_proudmoore_by_sjsilver-d834udc.jpg|© DeviantArt, sjsilver jaina_proudmoore_s_story__return_to_andoral__21__by_leitniakris-d9lr8q5.jpg|© DeviantArt, leitniakris the_lich_queen_by_originalkitten.jpg|© DeviantArt, originalkitten warcraft___jaina_proudmoore_by_mrlogic-d86hqdr.jpg|© DeviantArt, mrlogic Videos The Story of Jaina Proudmoore Warcraft Lore|Geschichte von Jaina (englisch) ;Heroes of the Storm Trailer Jaina – Heroes of the Storm (DE)|Jaina, Heroes of the Storm ;Battle for Azeroth SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Jainas Alptraum Battle for Azeroth (DE)|Schlaf ist flüchtig – und in den kurzen Momenten ist er voller Alpträume. Ankunft in Kul Tiras – World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth (DE)|Nicht jedes Wiedersehen besteht aus herzlichen Empfängen und liebevollen Umarmungen. SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung Kul Tiras Battle for Azeroth (DE)|Piraten vor Kul Tiras - Jaina muss ihre Heimat verteidigen. Spoiler Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen World of Warcraft (DE)|Baine Bluthuf sucht Jaina auf – doch er ist nicht allein. Kriegsbringer Jaina Animierter Kurzfilm (DE) Quellen en:Jaina Proudmoore es:Jaina Valiente fi:Jaina Proudmoore fr:Jaina Portvaillant it:Jaina Marefiero nl:Jaina Proudmoore pl:Jaina Proudmoore Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Zentral-Kalimdor Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Lore Figur